The Elite
by requiem-aeternam
Summary: Arthur never questioned orders, never hesitated to take the life of an enemy but now because of some blue eyed neighbor; Arthur finds out that the world isn't as black and white as he once thought it was.


This is my very first Hetalia fanfic! I wont be doing the accents because I fear they will come out very very bad..

This is a USUK and their will be M rated stuff later on, and sorry if I got England's brothers names wrong or how they look.

* * *

A family of six lived alone in the middle of the outskirts of a thick forest, about 5 minutes from a medium sized city. The pretty blond mother cooed to the infant in her arms; he was so small and pale, but not a sickly pale.

The woman smiled as she shifted her gaze from the baby to the three young boys playing by her rocking chair. The woman gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"James! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The woman said in an angry tone, but she still had a smile on her face as she looked at her red headed husband.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Janet." The red headed man addressed the woman, Janet.

"How is he?" James asked as he gently rubbed the baby's round cheeks, making the baby's eyes flicker open to showcase cloudy blue eyes that were unfocused and looking at nothing.

The woman could only look at the baby with a sad face as she shook her head. The man frowned as he moved his hand from the baby's cheek to wave it in front of the cloudy blue eyes but nothing happened. The still baby looked at nothing.

James' head jerked up to the roof as he heard a thump, silently making his way toward to the window.

"James wha-" Janet fell silent when James put a finger to his lips to quiet her as he looked out of the window. Steel blue scanned the dark forest, catching the movement of multiple shadows moving around the trees and house.

"Janet take the children and go through the back door." Was the only reply the blond got as the man moved a picture of the family to reveal a safe. The man quickly punched in a code and pulled out some weapons.

The woman quickly caught on to her husband's actions before calling to the children still playing.

"Scott, Dylan, Connor, please come here." The boys stopped playing with their toy cars and hurried to their mother's side.

"Boys we're going on a little adventure, okay?" Janet said as she stood up, wrapping the baby into a blanket before leading the boys to the back door, not even stopping to put their jackets or shoes on.

That confused the boys greatly. Their mother never liked it when they played outside without their shoes or jackets on.

"We have to hurry boys." Their Mother called as she cradled their baby brother to her breast, trying to keep the baby warm.

The quiet night atmosphere was shattered as loud bangs sounded all around them, before a bang much louder than the others went off. The boys stood there in a daze as they saw the glow of a fire coming from their house light up the surrounding forest.

"Papa!" Scott, the oldest, cried as he started to run towards their house, but his mother was faster and grabbed him before he could move.

"Scott! Listen to me closely; he has to stay! Bad men are going to hurt us if we don't leave now!" His mother spoke desperately; her blue eyes were strong, but he could see her holding in her tears. He could only nod numbly.

His mother wasted no time in running into the forest with Scott close behind holding the hands of his brothers as he made them run faster.

The banging sounds started up again but a lot closer than before. They still didn't slow down; Scott tightened his grip on his brothers' hands when he caught a glimpse of a person's outline running alongside them.

He watched as his mother's pale pink nightgown thrashed around her legs as she ran in front of him, her long blond hair falling out of it neat braid. He had never seen her look so... so disorganized before. That alone made Scott's worry grow.

It seemed like time slowed down as something whizzed past the boys, and then their mother was falling with a red mark blooming in the middle of her back. Scott could only stand there as his brothers ripped their hands from his and ran to their mother. Janet whimpered as she moved to a kneeing position, rocking the crying baby before she felt to two pairs of tiny hands grabbing at her gown. A sad smile grew on her face as she took in their appearance for the last time. She knew neither her nor her husband were going to making it out alive.

Janet could only hope they wouldn't hurt her babies. She and James had lived a good life up until now, even if they had to always look over their shoulder and always be on the run. They both knew those people would find them in the end.

Six year old Conner had dark blond hair and blue eyes, while eight year old Dylan had reddish brown hair green-blue eyes. Scott, however, was a spitting image of James; the ten year old had blood red hair and vivid green eyes.

"Scott, come here sweetie." The blond woman whispered to her oldest, at first she didn't think he heard her, but he slowly walked in front of her before crouching, not even flinching as he stepped in the puddle of blood that was slowly getting bigger.

"I need you to take your brothers and run. Don't stop until you get into town and find Pastor Erin; he'll know what to do." Scott watched as his mother swayed and her eyelids flickered, her normally healthy pale face turning ghastly white. The boy didn't know what to say as he stood there, just looking at his mother.

"Scott! I need you to do this1" Janet's voice yelled to get her son's attention on her rather than her approaching end.

"B-but what a-about you?!" Scott stuttered as he finally understood how serious the situation was and that his mother was telling him to leave her.

"Scott listen to me. If you don't take your brothers and run, then your father's death will be for nothing. Do you understand now?! So please for once do as you're told!" Janet told her son as she pushed the baby into his arms. Scott could only nod as he secured the crying baby in one arm and grabbed a hold on Dylan's arm with the other to pull him from their mother. Pulling Conner away was harder as he screamed and kicked, but Scott wasn't letting go.

Luckily Dylan seamed to understand some of the situation and latched onto Scott, but Conner was only six. He only understood that he was being taken away from his mother. With Conner's wrist securely in Scott's hand and Dylan's arms around his waist, Scott took a few steps away from his mother before giving a stiff nod and turning to the dirt path heading towards town.

With cold green eyes Scott knew he had to save his brothers; now he was the man off the house and no one messed with his family. So without a second thought the oldest dragged his two younger brothers and his baby brother away as he ran.

Janet coughed violently as her vision blurred as she watched her oldest son take the safety of his brothers into his own hands.

"Did you think you could hide from us forever?" A voice echoed around the little clearing.

"We will always find you and right the wrong you have done, taking what was rightfully ours..." The voice said again but this time a wave of growls and chirps of approval followed.

"They… They aren't yours… They will never be yours." Janet choked out through the blood filling her mouth and lungs.

"We will see." The voice remarked apathetically before a loud scream was ripped from the mother's chapped lips as teeth and claws ripped into her clothes and skin.

XXXXX

Scott ran as fast as he could, dragging Conner by his arm while trying to keep the baby safe in his left arm. Dylan ran as if he was in a daze, tripping every now and again as he tried to keep up with Scott's long strides.

"Scott! Scott!" Dylan shouted ,out of breath, when he had to stop; everything around him was spinning and he couldn't breathe.

"Dylan! Are you okay? Can you keep going a little more? We're almost there!" Scott asked frantically as he looked at his brother's slightly pale face.

"Yeah I think I ca-" Dylan was cut off as the bitter taste of bile filled his mouth, making him throw up in the space between him and his older brother.

"Dylan!" Scott yelled in confusion; the oldest boy didn't know what to do. Conner stopped fighting as he watched his brother's body shake while he emptied his stomach contents onto the forest floor. All the noise woke the sleeping baby in Scott's arm, letting out a loud wail for food.

Scott felt like crying too as he looked at his three younger brothers. He tried rocking the baby like mom did, but he still wouldn't stop screaming. At least Dylan stopped shaking, but instead he just slumped against the tree trunk behind him and now Conner was crying in fear and confusion.

"I found the children." A voice that didn't belong to any of the boys stated in a sickly sweet tone. Scott quickly, without a second thought, pushed Conner behind him and towards Dylan, subconsciously placing himself in front of them, the baby wrapped in securely both arms.

"Well aren't you just adorable." The woman cooed with a weird accent. The woman was petite with long silver hair and a purple bow tied in it. "But sadly you not the one Big Brother wants. Now how about being a good little boy and giving me the baby." Scott could only look at the woman in disbelief before he realized she really meant it.

"Go to hell you bitch!" Scott snarled at the woman.

"What a dirty mouth you have! But playtime's over." The woman nodded with her head towards his brothers. Scott spun around as he heard a cry of shock from behind him. His brothers were being held down on the ground by two people in masks covering their faces.

Scott for a second let his guard down, and that moment will haunt him for the rest of his life.

The red head let out a shriek of pain as the woman moved right in front of him and buried her hand into his blood colored locks, giving a hard tug in the opposite direction as she ripped the baby out of his arms.

"Arthur!" Scott screamed as he was thrown to the ground.

"Little Arthur? What a cute little boy. Yes, you will do well." The crazy woman cooed again as she held the baby the collar of his shirt, pulling a syringe and needle filled with a green liquid out of her pocket.

"Serum BFX977." The woman stated in an amused tone.

Scott screamed as the needle was embedded into baby Arthur's soft skin. For a second nothing happened, but then the baby let out a blood curdling scream in pure agony as every vein in his little body began to glow a neon green color before he finally went limp.

The woman bit her lip in glee as once cloudy, unseeing blue eyes turned into an unnatural green before slowly settling into a forest green.

"Serum BFX977 has taken affect. Our mission is over; time to head out." She called out to the masked people. Scott watched again in horror as the people smacked Dylan and Conner in the back of their heads with the butt of their guns, making the little boys slump to the ground.

Gritting his teeth, Scott ran towards the silver haired woman in one last attempt to save his baby brother. Grabbing a long stick that was next to him, Scott used all the strength his ten year old body could muster to strike the woman, but the hit never got to its target.

The woman watched his display in boredom as she slipped the syringe away and grabbed the long thin blade on her hip. With a trained accuracy she sliced the stick neatly in half and cut from the top of Scott's right eyebrow down to the top of his still chubby cheek. She didn't bat an eye as the child gave an animal like cry of pain; he dropped to his knees and grabbed at the right side of his face in agony.

"I will kill you." Scott growled out as his left green eye never wavered from the woman, filled in pure hatred. The pain and blood loss made Scott pass out, but not before the emblem that stood out on her black long sleeved shirt was forever engraved into his memory.

A yellow sunflower with a red E in the middle of the flower

"Things will be interesting in the near future." The woman hummed before simply melting into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

I hope u liked chapter one! pez review! :3


End file.
